Midsummer festival Tyki X Reader
by Riku's World
Summary: Hot date between you and tyki at midsummer festival ! check it


Midsummer festival: Tyki's dangerousness

By: Riku

Pairing: Tyki X Reader

Disclaimer: Don't own –man. Else he would become more dangerous.

Warning: OOC's…maybe…

A/N: Tyki's time –shaking-, w-well, just pray for me! Enjoy!

Character explanation:

You: A rookie exorcist that rarely stayed at HQ because of your being busy doing some missions but finally got a chance to have a mission in Japan together with Lenalee and the boys.

You finished your mission yesterday and when you told Komui, he told you to have some fun at Japan because he heard that a festival would be held there. So that day, you would be going to the festival, of course wearing a yukata . You were very happy that Komui allowed you to have some fun, which means you could relax a bit from your mission and have some fun.

You covered yourself with a black colored yukata and put the obi on, and then put some cute accessories in your hair while looking at the mirror. Thanks to Lenalee's suggestion to rent the yukata before, you could dress up yourself with something good.

When you were at the renting place, your eyes were already locked on that one yukata, the black one with a butterfly pattern on it. But you suddenly had a bad and dangerous feeling since the moment you wanted to try it on, but fortunately that feeling disappeared fast thanks to your excitement.

", I can't wait for the fireworks." Lenalee said while looking at you through the mirror while you were styling her hair.

You replied happily, "Me too, it'll be a very beautiful one~!" One more hair bun on the right side of Lenalee's head and… "Yep~! It's done!"

The Chinese girl was excited to see her magnificent hair, it was very cute and suited her very well. You were relieved that she liked it.

Then the both of you quickly went to the festival, and were on your way, and because of your being very enthusiastic and energetic, your foot hit your other foot and you fell right on the spot.

You whimpered and when you looked up, the scene of the night and the dark road before you had changed into a room with no one except you there. There was an umbrella with a pumpkin on the top put on the floor, a cubic patterned door and many presents scattered on the floor of the room.

"This… where—" You stopped when you suddenly heard a little girl's laughing voice.

You stood up and prepared your innocence into an offensive mode, but did not activate it yet.

"Good evening, …" A husky voice came out from the wall and a man that you immediately recognized showed up, coming through the wall.

You gulped, eyes widened and you felt fear creeping deep inside your heart, your body shivering because of the uncomfortable aura around you.

"You… Tyki Mikk…right?" You asked the adult.

He answered you with a smile, then started to walk, approaching you.

He looked different from when you last saw him ; he always wore a formal suit and a big hat on his head. But this time, he had let his hair down and he just wore a dark blue colored kinagashi with a traditional pattern. For a while, he looked charming, and sexy.

Obediently moving with your body's instinct, you stepped back, but had not yet activated your innocence, there was something that kept you from activating it.

With trembling lips, you tried to ask, "Where's my comrade?"

"They aren't here; it was just you…and me here in this room."

"That's not true, right? I heard the other voice too…" You said, while still stepping back.

You stopped when the wall was right behind you, unluckily Tyki was already in front of you, standing and sent you a smile, cold smile.

You remembered how he killed someone in front of you with his own hand, tearing and pulling out somebody's organs while smiling and laughing sadistically. You were afraid by that smile, but you felt different when he showed up in front of you for the first time.

He chuckled and then replied, "She's just watching. Now… would you?"

"What do you want? Get me out of here now!" You shouted at him.

He put his index finger on your lip and said, "I will do as you please, my lady. But at least would you accept my hand?"

You realized that he offered you his hand, and you asked about what his gesture meant.

He replied, "Shall we go to the festival together?"

"Huh?" Your innocence fell to the floor and you took it back.

"What will you do?"

You quickly replied as soon as your mind connected again, "I refuse. Go by yourself. Now let me get out of here."

"Such a cold-hearted answer. Although I was looking forward to going with you… Ah, I have a good idea. Why don't we set a condition?"

"What condition?"

"I'll let you out safely, without breaking your innocence, if you come with me."

"That means… you will break my innocence and never let me out if I don't go with you?" Tyki nodded, still waiting for your answer, "Persistent aren't you? Does it look like I have any other option left?"

The Noah sighed with relief, and then once again he lifted his hand and offered it to you while saying, "Please?"

You had no choice but to play along, so you took his hand. When he grabbed your hand, you could feel how big and warm his own was.

Suddenly, the scene changed back into the previous one, into a dark road by night. But you suddenly realized that your comrades were not there.

"What the hell… they are not here…" You mumbled to yourself.

"Maybe you will meet them if you go within the festival."

Then you looked at Tyki, "You sure are a deceiver."

"Many said that to me."

You smiled teasingly, "Then have somebody ever told you that you were dangerous?"

"Ah, yes. Something like that was often said too."

"What's with that attitude of y—Ahh!"

The adult asked, "What's wrong?"

Arriving in front of the festival's road, you suddenly screamed.

"Yeah! Playing time! Come on, hurry! We should play and eat many things here, moreover we should buy the decorations and the others too!" You jumped enthusiastically.

Tyki started chuckling then laughed at you, "You like this a lot, don't you?"

You stopped and blushed, your excitement made you forget that the one besides you was the Noah of Pleasure.

"A-anyway, let's go!" You walked away.

"Wait, it's better not to be wandering alone…" he said, slowly touching your hand, grabbing it. "You might lose your way and get lost."

"Do what you want… Just don't do anything weird." You stared at him.

He chuckled, "I won't unless you ask for it. Shall we move on, my lady?"

Then the both of you started entering the festival, it was already crowded by many people. Every stand whether it was the food stand or game stand were quite crowded.

You walked and you stopped when you saw something unique, then you kept looking at the stand until the crowd was gone.

"Let's look for what they have in that stand." Tyki pulled you to the stand, which sold necklaces. The old man that was the seller quickly showed the both of you his works, which made you excited and so you wanted one. Tyki quickly asked before you could, "Could you make one with her name's shape?"

The old man laughed, "That's what we do here, nii-chan! Okay, I'll do it! What's your name miss?"

You were shocked and surprised then called him out, "Ty-tyki? What the—"

He cut your sentence off, "Let me buy this thing for you, at least consider it as my token of appreciation. Her name is , could you make it quick?"

The old man nodded and started to make it, he was very fast and was quickly done, maybe it took him just three minutes. But despite the speed it was made with, the result was magnificent.

"Here, miss. Doesn't it look good?" The old mad lifted the necklace and showed it to you.

Tyki took it when the old man held it out, after which he paid for it and thanked the older man.

"Here, let me help you putting it on." Tyki walked to your back.

You blushed and refused hesitantly, "No, I can't… Uhh…"

You could hear the sound of the necklace being opened and he was ready to put it on .

"This is not something weird, right?"

You quietly stood while he put it on you. Afterwards, he turned your body to him and looked at the necklace.

"Suits you well."

You stared at the necklace too hardly and then you looked at him with a blush on your cheeks.

"Thanks…" You looked away from him. "Uhh… umm, I want to go to the other stand. S-so…"

"Understood, my lady. Let's go."

You accepted his hand and went to the other stand, he made you stop in front of the furin stand.

The salesman, offering his goods, was not too old, - at least he looked much younger than the one from the necklace stand.

"What is that unique thing?" Tyki asked you.

You thought for a while then you answered him, "I think this is called furin. You hang it on the top of the roof or on the door and it will ring if the wind blows around it."

"I'm surprised; you know many things don't you?" Tyki praised you.

You pouted to him and said, "That's rude, I, at least just for this opportunity, read a book about festivals in Japan. I even asked Lavi many things until he had enough of having a sore throat because of explaining too much to me."

You finished and then you pulled him closer to the stand and asked him, "Do you want it? Which one?"

"I have no desire into this thing, but if you want, you could always ask. Then, which one do you want?"

You sighed, then judged that he was a person who had no desire if he didn't put any interest on something. "This time, I'll buy it myself."

He stopped you and pulled your hand out from you little bag then he asked one from the seller and gave it to you. After that he didn't want to hear your complain and pulled you as fast as he could to the next stand, the water balls stand.

"Which color do you want?"

"I knew it… you choose the color. And to make it fair, I'll buy one for you too. How's that?"

Tyki laughed to you then he smiled, you smiled back to him hesitantly, waiting for his answer. But unluckily for you, he said no and he insisted on paying for yours as well as his.

After having fun together, you both stopped at the shrine.

"Ah, this is the place where humans pray their Gods, isn't it?"

"Sometimes you need to shut your mouth about non-superhuman business." You said to him straightly.

"My apologies. There's a bench, want to sit there and rest?"

You nodded and followed him when your hand was pulled.

You sat down and began, "Why did you do this for me? Answer honestly."

He sighed, he knew that you would ask that precise question and began to explain, "Why do you ask? Because I'm interested in you, with such a fragile, human look you could set me on fire. That 'interested' feeling, slowly changes into a feeling called love."

His explanation pulled your trigger and you suddenly stood up from your seat, "What the hell was that? Do I look that frail to you? I can't accept this at all!"

"Patience required, my lady. Slow down."

"How could I? That's why I hate you, Noah!"

The Noah of pleasure suddenly pulled you to him and hugged you tightly. "Don't say you hate… that's not the word I wanted to hear."

Your tears rolled down from your eyes, your anger suppressed into a relieved feeling. "Then, what should I say?"

He touched your cheek and kissed your teary eye and answered, "Do you have the same feeling?"

You pulled away yourself from him and said, "To be honest, I really hate you. But, it's complicated. My feeling and this pain in my heart couldn't be considered as hate…"

He let you continue by saying 'then?', "Even if I loved you, I must hold this feeling. You and I lead a very different existence, we live in different worlds."

"You're right… then, why don't we enjoy the moment when we finally could be together to the fullest before it ends?"

You nodded, and then you wiped your tears and said, "Uhh, all this things are making me hungry. Let's eat." You took a box of a dozen takoyaki from your bag.

Tyki seems flustered and then he asked, "When did you buy it and why your small bag could store it while the size of it is two times bigger than your purse?"

You opened the box and the rich aroma and scent of the takoyaki scattered around.

"First, I bought it when you were looking at the mask, and second, I don't have to answer. It's beyond your imagination. Okay, let's eat." You pierced the takoyaki with a toothpick and ate it.

You didn't feel at ease when you realized that Tyki was staring at you, so you offered him some and he accepted your good offer.

When you wanted to give him one, you realized that there was only one toothpick. You forgot to ask for two. "I'll feed you, open your mouth."

He obediently opened his mouth and then ate it when you put it inside. He lauded the takoyaki, complimenting it about its delicious taste.

"Here, second one. Open it again." You fed him again and when you pulled down your hand, your finger touched the box without any purpose. "Ah! The sauce smeared my hand…"

Just when you wanted to lick the sauce off, Tyki pulled your hand and then licked your finger.

"Delicious!"

"Hey! What are you doing?" You asked when he suddenly licked your hand's palm when there was no sauce on it.

He answered teasingly, "Tasting you."

After that statement he pulled you in and then tried to kiss you. But he stopped and took out his handkerchief to wipe his mouth and make it clean. Then he continued, but you placed your hand on his mouth.

"S-stop!" You said.

He licked your palm, and you were pulling away your hand out of surprise. His lip finally pressed into yours after that.

After sliding kiss and not even giving you any chance to breathe, he plunged in his tongue, making it battle with yours.

"Did someone ever tell you that you were exquisite?" Tyki asked playfully and then kissed your ear.

"As if someone such as you was brave enough to do this and ask that!" You pushed him with your hand.

That fact was, you were satisfied by that kiss. But still, you were too shy to admit it.

When he suddenly kissed your neck and licked it, you moaned. He gave you a trail of kisses from your neckto your collarbone. Then he continued by kissing your necklace and began exposing your left shoulder by pulling down your yukata with his hand slipping from behind.

"Don't worry." He whispered to you as he started licking your skin below your collarbone. "No one will come here…"

"Ahh…Tyki…Don't do this…" You begged for him to stop. But your begging voice was dissolved by your loud cry when you felt pain on the bleeding skin below your collar bone.

You hissed and said, "It hurts!"

Then he replied, "That's pleasure…"

"Fuck… stop it already! Ummm…. Ahhkhh…." You moaned helplessly when he gave you a dark red hickey on your neck. His hand tried to make you further expose your skin for him.

"Don't you think that sex in public is great?"

"Hell no! Only a freak would say that. I prefer doing it in a locked room with no one there!" You pushed him away from you with everything you got.

He suddenly laughed and then declared, "I think that's enough for today, we shall meet again…"

"Huh? What?"

Then he whispered in your ear a second before he disappeared into the deep forest beside the shrine, "I'll give you more than just this much pleasure next time we meet, my lovely lady. Good night."

You were left alone, and you had no idea why he did this to you, but then you heard someone's voice coming closer to the shrine and you quickly pulled up your left shoulder's side of the yukata you wore.

That was Lenalee and the others, they said that they were worried about you and had no idea where you were going. So they thought that they would get to meet you if they went to the festival. You apologized for making them worried and then all of you went back to the inn.

You hoped that he wouldn't show up the next day, but deep in your heart, you wanted him to do so too.

A/N: That makes this one as the longest one. RnR please! T'Q!


End file.
